Warriors poems and songs
by catspider12
Summary: My poem Treestar's sadness made me want to start a whole collection of poems(now doing songs). You can submit poems and songs in reviews to and I will post it here saying that you made it. I might change it to my standards though. Now I guess it will be half-parody because of songs.
1. Talon

**Talon**

I am Talon,

A trustworthy, old, rouge.

I live by the forest,

Where the clans are.

They would rather let me die,

Then let me live in their home.

I am fine with that,

To suffer and die.,

While they thrive,

As long as my kin there are alive.

…

I am Robinwing,

A lonely mother of one.

The father is a rouge,

A dusty, grimy, one.

And even if that way,

I still want him to come,

To see his daughter who prays,

That he won't die alone.

…

I am Tinykit,

The smallest kit in ThunderClan.

My father is a rouge,

Who is afraid of clan life.

I don't know much about him,

But what I know is this,

That I want him to live with me,

And that my clan will welcome him.


	2. WindClan is lucky(Rowanstar complaints)

**WindClan is lucky(Rowanstar's complaints)**

WindClan is lucky,

They get to lay in the sun.

ShadowClan sunbeams are speck sized,

And when they aren't it's cold.

…

RiverClan is lucky,

They always have fresh water.

ShadowClan streams are salty and murky,

And when they aren't it's stale.

…

ThunderClan is lucky,

They're cats are always loyal.

ShadowClan cats left for the Kin,

And then we went to SkyClan.

…

SkyClan is lucky,

They can jump in trees.

ShadowClan is to lazy,

And when they aren't they fall.


	3. Whitestorm and Feathertail

**This was suggested by HHQFandoms.**

 **Whitestorm**

Whitestorm accompanies Lionheart,

To welcome who would cause his death.

Trying to play his part,

In Bluestar's various wishes.

Firepaw grew up,

To become Firestar.

Hoisting Whitestorm up a rank,

To become deputy.

During the battle with BloodClan,

Whitestorm was killed by Bone.

Before dying he told,

The sobbing Firestar,

To follow his heart and,

Make Graystripe deputy.

 **That was short so how about another one?**

 **Feathertail**

Daughter of two clans,

Raised in RiverClan.

Part of two prophecies,

One in tribe, one in clan.

Tagged along by her brother,

On a journey to the mountains.

Falls in love with a WindClan apprentice,

Becomes friends with cats from other clans.

Finds the friendly badger Midnight,

And a elder named Purdy.

Finds the tribe of rushing water,

Dies trying to save them from Sharptooth

 **Much better.**


	4. Jake(HHQFandoms' happy suggestion)

**Jake** (HHQFandoms' poem suggestion of a-somewhat-happy one)

Jake the orange kittypet,

Had a pelt that gleamed like fire.

It brought him many a cat,

That all became his admirers.

I am here to tell you about,

His many adventures.

...

Jake the lazy kittypet,

Became friends with the ShadowClan leader.

He fought Jake's mother as an apprentice,

And met again many moons later.

Jake convinced him to become a kittypet,

After Pinestar no longer felt courage.

...

Jake the handsome kittypet,

Drew in Nutmeg and Quince.

His kits from Nutmeg were good at heart,

And his kits from Quince were evil.

...

Jake the courageous kittypet,

Became a gay cat.

He had fallen in love with Talltail,

Who was hungry for revenge.

He wanted to kill Sparrow,

The rouge he thought killed his father.

Jake went with him the whole way,

Helping him as he journeyed.

Even though he was helping,

He still encouraged Talltail to stop.

...

Jake the orange kittypet,

Could not go to StarClan when dead.

But when Talltail and Pinestar died,

He guided them there the whole way.

 **There HHQ, a happy-ish one. XD**


	5. Don't Stop, the Purrin'

_**Don't Stop Believin'**_ **by Journey except as** _ **Don't stop, the Purrin'**_ **by me.**

 **I dedicate this to Empress Nightfrost's story, wait let me check what its called now… Rise of the Storm!**

Just a ThunderClan Med-Cat,

Livin in a loveless den.

She took the midnight walk to the WindClan border.

…

Just WindClan warrior,

Born and raised in grief city..

He took the midnight walk to the ThunderClan border.

…

Sitting and looking at the moon,

The smell of herbs and sweet rabbit.

For a purr they share the night,

It goes on and on and on and on.

…

Strangers, purring.

Coming from the moor and forest,

Thunder, and Wind can't find them.

Half-Clan, relationships.

The other clans will never stop them,

Under, moonlight, in the night.

…

Working hard, to stay awake.

Everybody wants some prey.

He's doing anything so they can meet, just one more time.

…

He wants to leave,

She wants to stay,

They both want to live together.

…

For a purr they leave the clans,

It goes on and on and on and on.

…

Strangers, purring.

Leaving the moor and forest,

Thunder, and Wind can't find them.

…

Half-Clan, relationships.

The other clans will never stop them,

Under, moonlight, in the night.

…

Don't stop, the purring.

Hold on to the lovely noise.

They have kits, Jay, Lion, and Holly

…

Don't stop, the purring.

Hold on to the lovely noise.

They have kits, Jay, Lion, and Holly

…

Don't stop, the purring.

Hold on to the lovely noise.

They have kits, Jay, Lion, and Holly

…

 **Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Hotel Dogifornia

**Hello again! In two chapters I will do RandomFan's suggestion but first I have to my favorite song,** _ **Hotel California**_ **, by the Eagles as,** _ **Hotel Dogifornia**_ **, by me!**

In a dark, mossy, cave,

Big dogs lay in wait.

Warm smell of dead rabbit,

Rising up in the, air.

…

Up ahead in the Apprentice Den,

Swiftpaw was very jealous.

Cloudtail was younger than him and,

He was a warrior first.

…

I was stupid and foolish,

And I followed along.

And I was thinking to myself,

This will be awesome or this will be, horrible.

…

Then he said as we stumbled,

"We will be warriors."

There were voices in the,

Gloomy cave.

I thought I heard them say,

"Come pack, we must kill the, stupid kittens.

We must taste their blood.

We must taste their blood.

We must taste their blood.

Come pack, we must kill the stupid kittens.

What a nice delight,

What a nice delight.

We are evil dogs."

…

Swiftpaw was torn into pieces,

My eye was torn out and eaten.

I'm lucky I didn't go to StarClan,

And that I'm a warrior.

Now I've got a mate Cloudtail,

He's really pretty.

I was given the name Lostface,

For my missing eye.

…

So he, called up to Bluestar,

"Don't name her that."

And she said,

"She got that name for being stupid. She really deserves it."

And still those voices are calling from far away,

Wakes me up in the middle of the night,

Just to hear them growl,

"Come pack, we must kill the, stupid kittens.

We must taste their blood.

We must taste their blood.

We must taste their blood.

Come pack, we must kill the stupid kittens.

What a nice delight,

What a nice delight.

We are evil dogs."

…

Mirroring the terror,

He took me to a stream.

I saw my face a torn up mess,

And it made me scream,

"I am a hideous mess,

And I don't deserve to,

Live in this world with you."

He didn't say a,

Single word.

And it made me know the truth.

…

Last thing I remember,

I was,

Running out of camp.

I had to find the way back to,

The place I was before.

Calm down,

Said a strange cat.

You are meant to live in clans.

You will probably die in the seventh arc so,

Wait until then to kill yourself.

 **Next will be a suprise and after is the suggestion by RF.**


	7. Surprise!

**This is my surprise! You'll see at the bottom A/N when your done reading what it's called.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors but this joke, yes. Why did Cloudtail love Daisy so much? Because she was shaped like a cushion.**

Delirious

Annoying

Immigrant

Stupid and fat

Young, NOT!

...

Cute

Lazy

Obnoxious

Unreligious

Dehydrated on cat-food

Tail is fluffy

Ambitious

Immigrant

Lazy again

...

Brainwashed

Really jealous

Ignored a lot

Gorgeous, NOT!

Hot, NOT!

Torn in half

Heat intolerant

Ear is shaped like this /\v/\v/\

Artsey

Rainwashed

Tormented

 **These are called Acrylic poems. Read out the first letter of each thing and find the name hidden inside.**


	8. RF suggestion

Wolfdusk,

A two-color eyed she-cat,

Can be depressed at times.

Her brother,

Named Icepaw,

Isn't the same.

Their parents died in a flood,

It scarred Wolfdusk,

And turned Icepaw angry.

Now Wolfdusk is learning psychology.

 **Sorry Random Fan, that's all I could come up with. *lets out exasperated sigh***


	9. Guess a cat, make the next one yourself!

**For this one I am letting people guess what cats I'm talking about.**

I am a kit,

Abandoned by my father.

He rules all the forest,

While his brother rules the moor.

Neither seem to like me much,

Only my adopted mother.

Don't forget my foster-siblings,

But not my foster father.

When I grow a bit older,

I move back to my father,

Who welcomes me openly.

But then he kicks out a cat named Frost,

And I leave with the injured tom.

My father starts a horrible battle,

Because of his stupid boundaries.

I fight on his brother's side,

For what I think is right.

Lots of cats perish,

Because of his horrid wrath.

But after the long battle,

My father seems to calm.

The camps are now at peace,

Until my father takes in One Eye.

He causes much destruction,

With his daughter whom I loved.

My father sought help from Tall Shadow,

Who helped him win the struggle.

One Eye's daughter became mates with my father,

After she betrayed me.

I think she doesn't deserve my father,

But I realize she's the cat for him.

She gets taken by some rouges,

Who were friends with One Eye.

My father gets her back,

After yet another battle.

I finally get a mate,

She has my beautiful kits.

And then I leave with my deputy,

To stop a hoard of dogs.

They kill my beloved deputy,

And made me lose a life.

Succeeded by a kit,

The second leader of my clan.

I die with peace knowing,

My clan is in good paws.

 **Can you guess who that is? Winner gets to write the next poem through PM and I will post it!**


	10. Come and see the Wormcat(Tallstar tale)

**Congrats HHQFandoms, you won the contest and get to make the next poem. Meanwhile, I'll make one.**

Come and see Wormkit,

They used to sneer.

They thought I was a tunneler,

With dirt in my ear.

When I became a moor runner,

I exploded with cheer.

Because I wouldn't,

Burrow with my fear,

Of darkness shadowing around me,

And swallowing me whole.

…

Come and see Wormpaw,

They used to chant.

They still thought I was a tunneler,

With my head under plants.

But I am a moor runner,

Faster than them.

Better at hunting,

And clawing at them.

I would never have to face my fear,

Of darkness shadowing around me,

And swallowing me whole.

Until the day the rouges came,

And one killed my father.

…

Come and see Wormcat,

They used to cry.

They think I'm destined to tunnel,

So I left them behind.

I met a kittypet,

Who helped me find the rouge who killed my father.

He helped a lot along the way,

On a worthless mission.

I didn't kill the stupid rouge,

'Cause he didn't kill my father.

I left the rouge camp,

And parted with my friend.

I had a urge to go home,

To the camp I once loved.

…

Come and see deputy Wormcat,

They used to say.

They think my life is with the dirt,

That I despise all day.

ShadowClan is fighting,

Kills the cat who called me worm.

I cry at his death,

Despite the teasing he had done.

…

I am Tallstar,

I am a leader.

I have nine lives from nine great cats,

Including the one who called me worm.

In battle we were inseparable,

In camp we were stupid.

I miss old Shrewclaw,

The cat who called me worm.


	11. Acornpounce poem

**Darkstripe**

Okay look all I wanted was attention  
So, I kill for Tigerstar  
I guess that's why Blue puts me in detention  
I even attempted to kill my half-sister  
I was so close  
Then Graystripe the little mister  
Interrupted and tackled me  
Sorrel got better, and tale tailed  
So, don't you see?  
I'm not the bad guy!  
All I did was TRY  
And fail *sigh*  
So maybe I am a villain  
Why's that so bad  
All I am is good at killin'  
I've got some family issues  
Oh boohoo  
let me get the tissues  
I helped kill my mother  
At least I think I did  
Maybe it was another  
Oh well done so many crimes  
It's hard to remember  
Done it so many times  
In the dark forest there, isn't a kit  
Because they're all innocent  
That's a shame cause there my fave' target  
All the fun I had being bad  
I have to say it isn't worth it  
Time in the dark forest is sad  
Tigerstar never hangs out  
Never wants to talk  
So, I guess I'll sit in the corner and pout  
He probably ignores me cause I'm a stalker  
So, what I follow him around  
I'd say I'm more of a talker  
I find it depressing  
That my attempts are always failing  
I just wish I was good at impressing  
But at least my last moments were doing what a love.  
Being Tigerstar's slave man.

 **Note from real author: Acornpounce, this seems like a rap song. I like it.**


	12. Shut up and Walk with Me(Happy Val' Day)

**VALENTINES SONG!**

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk with me!

…

I was a victim to her eyes,

A kind of physical love story.

Helpless to the love,

All shining bright.

Oh we were stuck with each other,

Stuck with each other!

She licked my face,

I don't know how it happened.

We walked outside and she said,

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk with me!

…

A sand-like pelt,

And some velvety paws.

My jealous, Spottedleaf hating dream.

I felt it in my heart as she stared at me.

I knew we were stuck with each other,

Stuck with each other!

She licked my face,

I don't know how it happened.

We walked outside and she said,

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk with me!

Oh come on Sand!

…

Deep in her face,

I think I see our future.

I realize that I should love her.

She licked my face,

I don't know how it happened.

We walked outside and she said,

…

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk!

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk with me!

Ooh Ooh Hoo!

Shut up walk with me.

Ooh Ooh Hoo!

Shut up walk with me.

 **Walk the Moon~Shut up and Dance!**

 **Just so you know, that was a FireheartXSandstorm Poem!**


	13. Swift's Realization

**Swiftpaw's Realization**

I am a kit,

Who's always very jealous.

A white fluffy kittypet,

Became a warrior first.

He was moons younger,

And still became a warrior first.

Bluestar delayed my apprenticeship,

Because she thought my mentor wasn't loyal.

Cloudtail's mentor was Fireheart,

The only cat Bluestar trusted.

And my mentor was Longtail,

A former supporter of Tigerstar.

I left with Brightpaw to prove ourselves,

Against a vicious pack of dogs.

I was torn apart saving Brightpaw,

Who's mate became Cloudtail my rival.

I died knowing,

That I did the wrong and right thing.

 **I read that book when I was… about 9. It faltered my wish to have a puppy. Here I am now with Frogstar(Tucker). Ha!**


	14. Snowfur

**Snowfur**

My sister didn't support me,

I guess I deserved that.

I fell in love with a murderer,

That got me into this trouble.

I may not be perfect,

But I don't believe I deserve this…

Sense of remorse.

...

My mate was a killer,

I guess I deserved that.

I just needed a pain reliever,

But I chose the wrong one.

I may not be perfect,

But I don't believe I deserve this…

Sense of pain.

...

They both turned away,

I guess I deserved that.

I only wanted love,

That everyone refused to give.

I may not be perfect,

But I don't believe I deserve this…

Sense of anger.

...

My mood is changing,

From crying to raging.

No one loved me,

No one cared.

Blue was all to selfish,

Thistle was all to evil.

...

I may not be perfect,

But I don't believe I deserve this…

Sense of remorse,

This sense of remorse.


	15. Redtail

**Redtail**

Death came to me,

Like a wave of the water.

Nothing could stop Tiger,

Who I thought I trusted.

He framed Oakheart,

Who was crushed by rocks.

Before I was,

The beloved deputy.

Then Tigerclaw took it all away.

…

Sorrow hits me,

Like a ripple of the river.

I couldn't be there,

While my kit grew up.

I watched her from above,

As she had kits with a kittypet.

I'd always thought,

She'd end up with Dustpelt.

…

Anger flows through me,

Like the rushing of tides.

Tigerclaw took away,

The long life ahead of me.

I long to kill him,

To do what he did to me.

I stop myself,

From striking him with lightning.

Because I know,

How it feels to lose your kits…


	16. Rootpaw

**Hi! You guys will probably see this poem on 'The Annual Warriors Festival' first but it'll go on here to just because.**

 _ **Rootpaw**_

Father is a rogue,

Mother is a whiner.

They don't seem to love each other,

I don't know how I got here.

…

What I do know is,

That he is weird.

He can't love me,

Or be around me.

…

Turtle and Kite tease me ,

Because of him.

I fell in the lake,

Because of him.

I have forbidden romance,

Because of him.

I see weird things,

Because of his powers.

…

Why is this happening,

The world is spinning.

Day after day,

I'm being tortured.

…

I caught a huge crow,

With my strength.

I made them respect me,

With my strength.

I pushed a huge boulder,

With my strength.

I found Bramble,

Because of my powers.

…

This is happening,

I am growing.

Day after day,

I'm growing stronger.

…

Father is a rogue,

Mother is a whiner.

They don't seem to love each other,

I don't know how I got here.

What I do know is,

That he is weird.

He can't love me,

Or be around me,

He can't be around me.


	17. My original Bristlefrost song

_**Hello everyone… I know it's been a while but just know I'm not gone from the site. The end of school was just a little rough and I couldn't find much time to get on the computer. I've actually made an original song for Bristlefrost that also somewhat describes my friend who was recently, I wouldn't say dumped but somewhat like that is what happened. Well, enjoy the song that is by ME, not someone else like usual. Spiderclaw out.**_

 **Bristlefrost**

Alone, but with my family,

No one will ever feel this way.

He doesn't love me,

And my life is spinning.

…

It goes around and around and around,

Oooo-hoo,

Around and around and around,

Oh yes… .

…

Why is it me who feels this way,

It's not fair that she gets all his attention.

She'll never love him like the way I do,

Sometimes I think that love is a distraction.

My family won't understand,

They'll just give me useless information.

…

Alone, but with my family,

No one will ever feel this way.

He doesn't love me,

And my life is spinning.

…

It goes around and around and around,

Oooo-hoo,

Around and around and around,

Oh yeah… .

…

She doesn't deserve him,

He is to good for her.

But then again,

I don't deserve him either.

With all this useless bickering,

I'm not getting anywhere.

He may not love me,

And my life may be spinning,

But I should focus on,

Being the best I can.

…

Alone, but with my family,

No one will ever feel this way.

He doesn't love me,

And my life is spinning.

…

It goes around and around and around,

Oooo-hoo,

Around and around and around,

Yes it does… .


	18. WarriorCatLover poem Idea Guess the cat

**Warrior Cat Lover, this seems somewhat good for a particular cat that you guys can guess who it is and make a poem over 70 words long to go on this little poem book.**

 **Guess away fans:**

The sky the earth the rain,

The nights all fade away.

Clouds like a chain,

I feel lost today.

Morning and noon,

The days end too soon.

My living goes against the rules of my life,

So all of this just ends in strife.

I have lost all that I know and love,

I have yet to find new love.

I kill over worthless things,

I haven't even found my wings.

I have lost my strength and might,

My sense of knowing wrong from right.

Even family cannot heal me,

They are all pieces of the problem.

Not even ones closest to me,

Can fix this spinning spiral,

Of life.

 **Can anyone guess who this is?**

 **Attention all people who have missed any of my stories,** **I spilled boiling water all over my neck and chest and that made a 2nd degree burn a week ago. It is healing fine but I haven't had much time to get on the computer and write anything so sorry everyone.**


End file.
